Lil' Super Heroes
by Hamster Fan
Summary: After an accident at the toxic waste factory. The four boys gain super powers. They then decide to protect their home town, but will they all stay heroes? Contains NO slash. Please read and review. Harsh flames will be ignored. COMPLETE.
1. The Accident

**Hi welcome to my story. Just like I promised, here is a story about all four of our favorite South Park boys! There is ****no**** slash in this story and they are ****kids**** in this because it is just annoying how many teenager stories there are. Don't get me wrong I don't mind a story where they're teens sometimes but I like to read stories that are more like the show. In order for that they need to be kids. Anyway I love reviews but will ignore harsh flames. It's not necessary and you people who like to flame know it. So enough with the introduction and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: South Park: don't own it, wish I did, just own my stories.**

**Lil' Super Heroes**

**Chapter 1**

**The Accident**

The school bus containing all of Mr. Garrison's class pulled up to huge building. It had no windows and looked like some kind of factory or power plant. When the class got off the bus their teacher said, "Okay class welcome to the toxic waste plant. Now everyone get a partner and stay with that person".

Stan partnered up with Kyle since Wendy was with Bebe (and because the author of this story doesn't really like Wendy). Cartman looked around and saw Butters walking up to him. "Oh no I'm not partnering up with Mr. 'Never Lets go of my hand when we're partners,'" said Cartman and he quickly went to stand by Kenny.

Butters looked a little sad then went to pair up with Jimmy. When the students started to walk in Kyle turned to Stan and asked, "Why are we taking a random field trip to a toxic waste plant?"

Stan shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't know dude I'd just go along with it. We may end up getting to have an adventure".

After about a half hour into the tour of the plant the kids were bored out of their minds. Cartman especially didn't want to spend another second listening to the tour guide drone on about who knows what. He turned to Kenny and whispered, "Kenny let's ditch these butt holes and go exploring".

Kenny agreed and the two went through a nearby door that said 'Do Not Enter'. The only ones that noticed them leave were Kyle and Stan. Kyle sighed as they left and said to Stan, "Come on we better follow them or Cartman will probably end up getting Kenny killed".

"Okay," said Stan and the boys quietly left the group and went through the forbidden door as well.

The room Stan and Kyle entered was darker than where they were. It also was a hundred times bigger with a high ceiling and vast walls. They realized they were on a long metal catwalk high above the floor. Below them were huge open tanks of toxic waste that were slightly glowing. Most of the tanks contained green liquid but some were pink, blue, and red.

"Dude why couldn't the tour take us here? This is way more interesting," said Stan still looking around.

"Yeah, now were did that fatass and Kenny go?" Kyle asked.

They both scanned the large room for a moment before Stan spotted their friends farther down the catwalk. "There they are!".

The two boys ran over to them and Kyle said sounding irritated, "Dude what the hell are you guys doing? We need to stay with the group".

"Oh come on Kahl don't tell me you weren't bored by those douche-bag tour guides," Cartman replied in an annoying way.

Stan rolled his eyes at his friends fighting and noticed that Kenny wasn't paying attention to any of them. Instead he was looking down over the small railing on the catwalk at the toxic waste. Stan walked over to Kenny and said, "Be careful Kenny".

Kenny did not expect anyone to say something to him so he jumped in surprise. He then accidentally leaned too far over the railing and fell over the side.

"Kenny!" Stan shouted causing Kyle and Cartman to stop arguing and look at him. Stan quickly leaned over the edge and managed to grab Kenny's hand. The weight of Kenny was a little more than Stan expected to he fell over the railing as well.

"Stan!" Kyle yelled and instinctively bolted over and grabbed his hand. Kyle had also fallen but was able to grab the railing with one hand and was holding Stan's hand with the other. The three boys were hovering just a few feet above a large tank of green bubbling toxic waste.

"Help us Cartman! My hand is slipping!" Kyle shouted.

Cartman looked over the edge at his endangered friends and laugh. "This is so awesome!" he said.

"Cartman you fat turd!" was the last thing Kyle could say before his hand slipped and all three of them fell screaming right into the toxic waste.

For a few seconds Cartman did not see his friends since they were completely submerged in the toxic. Then the three boys brought their heads out of the toxic gasping for breath. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle then spotted a ladder connected to the tank and quickly swam over to it. They quickly climbed out eager to get away from the burning liquid.

Once they reached to concrete floor the boys nearly collapsed feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Meanwhile Cartman was hurrying down a staircase and over to them. "Cartman you God damn asshole! Why didn't you help us?" Kyle shouted as he brushed excess toxic off his slightly burnt jacket and hat.

Kenny and Stan were doing the same trying to get rid of all the hazardous waste from their clothes. "Yeah fatass! We could of been killed!" Stan yelled in agreement.

"I didn't help because I hate you guys," Cartman replied casually.

"You're supposed to be our friend dumbass!" said Kenny.

That was the last straw for Cartman. "That's it, screw you guys, I going home," said Cartman pointing to the right and walking away.

His friends just glared at him leaving until Kyle noticed something. Cartman was just about to walk under what looked like a faucet connected to a tank of pink toxic waste with warning signs all around it. By a particularly large warning sign there was a nearby red button.

Realizing what it was Kyle ran over and pushed the button right as Cartman was under the faucet. Instantly the pink liquid poured out of the faucet and right onto Eric. Cartman screamed and Kyle held his finger on the button for a few seconds until he let go causing the toxic to stopped pour on his fat so-called friend.

Cartman got up from being knocked to the ground and glared at Kyle. "You God damn Jew," Cartman said angrily.

"Serves you right fatass," Kyle replied.

Cartman just glared at Kyle then looked away to wipe the pink waste off his clothes and spit some out of his mouth.

"We better get back with the class," said Stan.

The others agreed and they all went up the stairs and out of the large room.

**Like it so far? **


	2. Powers?

**Welcome back, I'm glad you're still interested in this story. Also thank you to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

**Powers?**

When the boys got back with the group no one had even noticed they were gone. Once the tour was over all the students got back onto the bus and went back to school. The boys were silent during the ride home since none of them felt very well. They all had really bad headaches.

As soon as school let out the boys decided to walk home since they sick of riding the bus. They were walking in the street since the sidewalks were too icy. As they were walking Kenny suddenly stopped causing the others to halt as well and look at him.

"What is it Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"I hear a tractor trailer coming, at about seventy miles an hour right at us," said Kenny.

The boys turned around and sure enough a huge tractor trailer was driving fast right at them. The driver was talking on his cell phone and not paying attention to the road. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman quickly ran off the road. Stan tried to run too but he slipped on a frozen puddle in the street and fell to the ground.

As the truck kept coming Kyle yelled for Stan to get out of the way but it was too late. The second Stan was able to stand back up the huge truck hit him head on at full speed.

"Stan!" Kyle cried the second of the impact but they were all very surprised with the result.

The moment the large vehicle collided with Stan it was as if it had hit a large steel pole. The front of the truck completely crumpled around Stan and came to complete stop in a smoking wreck. The front of the truck was curved around a still standing Stan who pushed himself away from the truck. He brushed himself off and went over to his friends completely unharmed.

His friends were all staring at him wide eyed and mouths open. "How the hell did you do that?!" Kyle asked completely shocked.

Stan glanced back at the wrecked tractor trailer and said, "I have no idea".

Then suddenly they heard yells from the driver in the truck. He was trying to get the door open which was apparently stuck shut. Stan went over and ripped the truck door completely off with one hand and threw it aside. The driver stared at Stan looking terrified while still holding his cell phone. Stan climbed up and grabbed the phone from him and said angrily. "The next time you're driving don't talk on your God damn phone!"

Stan crushed the phone into a million pieces with his bare hand then stepped aside so the terrified man could get out of the truck and run away.

Once the man was out of sight Kenny asked, "How did you open that door and crush that phone?"

Stan said, "I don't know dude, I just felt like I could and I did. How about you, how did you know a truck was coming from so far away?"

"I don't know either. I just heard it," Kenny replied.

"Okay guys something is really wrong here," said Kyle.

"Yeah there's a stupid Jew here, that's the problem," said Cartman.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle yelled.

At that moment Kyle's pupils suddenly became a glowing red and a red beam shot out of his eyes straight at Cartman. Eric was able to duck just in time as the beam flew over him and hit a nearby tree. The tree instantly caught on fire and everyone stared at Kyle.

"Woah dude! How did you do that?" Stan asked astonished.

"What? You just totaled a tractor trailer without doing anything," Kyle defended.

Stan ignored Kyle's comment and said, "Try to do it again".

"Okay," said Kyle and he concentrated for a second.

His pupils turned red again and he shot another beam accidentally at Kenny. Before the beam could hit him however Kenny ran at lightning speed out of the way. The beam then hit the wrecked truck causing a big flaming hole to appear on the side.

"Cool, I have heat vision!"Kyle said excitedly.

Right after he said this Kenny ran in front of his friends going so fast it was almost like he just appeared there. "And I have super speed!" said Kenny.

"We must of gotten super powers from falling in that toxic waste," Stan concluded.

Stan then went over to the burning truck and grabbed it from the underneath with both hands. He gave a quick grunt and lifted the entire truck above his head. Stan then slammed the truck back on the street a little too hard causing the street to crack. The force also sent the other boys flying a few feet in the air and landed farther away.

Kyle was very surprised to find that when he went into the air he did not come back down. He looked at the ground and saw that he was hovering. "Wow I can fly too!" he said happily and flew in a circle and landed back on his feet.

Stan smiled and said, "So I've got super strength and invincibility, Kenny has super speed and heightened senses, and Kyle can fly and has heat vision".

The boys then turned to look at Cartman who snorted and said, "Whatever I bet my powers are way better than you gay-bots".

"Oh yeah, what can you do fatass?" Kyle asked irritated.

Cartman went over to the truck and tried to lift it. He couldn't so tried to run fast but was still his slow speed. He then jumped up in the air trying to fly but just landed back on the ground. Getting angry, Cartman closed his eyes concentrating trying to turn invisible, shoot lasers, or anything.

After a moment nothing happened and all that he could do was a loud but normal fart. His friends started to crack up laughing getting Cartman even more pissed off.

"God damn it! Why don't I have any powers?!" he yelled.

"I guess the toxic was that was poured on you doesn't effect fatasses!" Kyle said still laughing his head off.

When Kenny, Kyle, and Stan finally calmed down Stan said happily, "Dude we should all be super heroes!"

"Yeah!" Kenny and Kyle said in unison.

"Let's go to my house and make us cool costumes!" said Kyle.

Kenny and Stan agreed cheerfully and hurried toward Kyle's house wit Cartman running behind them shouting "Ay! Wait up you assholes!"

**I'm pretty happy about everyone's powers. I just came to me one day about who should have what power.**


	3. Name and Costumes

**I'm going on vacation soon so this will be my last update for a little while. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**Name and Costumes**

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were up in Kyle's room after going to the store to get supplies for their costumes. While they were working on their outfits Kyle spoke up.

"So are we going all have secret identities?"

Stan shook his head and replied, "Dude we have super powers. No one is going to mess with us".

"Good point," said Kyle.

"Yeah it's not like there's any super powered villains out there," said Kenny.

Once Stan finished his costume he went into the closet to change into it. When he came out wearing his costume everyone said how good it looked. Stan was still wearing his normal hat with a red suit with three buttons on the front, blue gloves and a blue cape.

"Wow that looks great Stan. I'm going to put on my costume now," said Kyle and he hurried to the closet. When he came out a moment later he was wearing an green suit similar to Stan's only his had no sleeves. He was wearing long orange gloves, his normal green hat, and an orange cape.

"Awesome Kyle. What does your costume look like Kenny?" Stan asked.

Kenny didn't go into the closet. He simply picked up a brown cap he made and hooked it to the back of his orange parka. "Ta-da!" said Kenny.

Stan and Kyle complimented him and Cartman simply snorted. "My costume is way better than you butt holes. It doesn't have a gay little cape".

Kyle glared at Cartman and said, "Oh yeah? How does that make it better fatass?"

"Because capes get in the way when fighting. Trust me I'm the only one here that has any experience being a hero," said Cartman thinking about when he was the vigilante known as The Coon.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

After realizing what he had said Cartman quickly replied, "Uhh never mind I just don't think capes are a good idea".

The boys stared at him and Cartman awkwardly went to the closet to change. When he left the closet he was wearing a light blue shirt that matched his hat. He was wearing red pants and yellow gloves. Kyle folded his arms and said to Cartman. "I don't see why you even need a costume. It's not like you have any powers".

Kenny and Stan laughed and Cartman said angrily. "Ay I was in the toxic waste accident too! I get to be a hero just like you guys!"

"Whatever Cartman you just better not be a problem to our team," said Kyle.

"You guys we should totally have a name for our team," said Kenny.

"Yeah! How about the Fantastic Four?" Stan suggested.

"That name's already been used dumbass," said Cartman.

"How about the Fabulous Four?" said Kenny.

Cartman snorted again and replied sarcastically, "Yeah great idea Kenny and we might as well call ourselves the Faggy Four".

"Oh yeah then what's your great idea fat boy?" Kenny asked sounding irritated.

Cartman didn't say anything for a second and Kenny said, "Ha! See you don't even have an idea!"

Cartman shouted back, "Yes I do! I just haven't thought of it yet!"

At that moment Kyle thought of the perfect name. "I know! How about the Fearsome Four?"

"Yeah," Kenny and Stan both agreed.

"That's a stupid name," said Cartman.

"You just don't like it because Kyle thought of it and not you," said Stan annoyed.

Cartman simply muttered something under his breath that sounded like "stupid Jewboy".

"Okay so we got our costumes and name. Now we just have to go find trouble to stop," said Kyle.

"Let's check the news," suggested Kenny.

The others agreed and went downstairs to Kyle's livingroom and switched on the TV. Breaking news was on and the reporter was saying, "Tom I'm standing in South Park, Colorado where we have just received word that a meteor large enough to destroy this entire state is heading right for us. During all the confusion and panic some thieves have been robbing local banks and everyone including the police seem to be too preoccupied with the meteor to stop them".

Kyle shut off the TV and said excitedly, "Dude this is our big chance!".

"Yeah!" said Stan. "Let's go Fearsome Four!"

The four boys then hurried out of the house.

**Wow that had a lot of dialog in it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update when I get back from vacation. See ya!**


	4. The Fearsome Four

**Hey I'm really sorry for not updating but I do have some good news. I was able to make pictures of what Stan, Kyle and Kenny look like in their super hero costumes. I couldn't make a Cartman one because the program would not let me make him look right so I just made ones of the other boys. **

**To get to the pictures just go to and search for the nickname RachelGrayson. You should be able to get to get to my homepage but if not then type in "Super Stan" or Kenny and Kyle under the website's search engine.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Fearsome Four**

To get down town as quickly as possible Kenny used his super speed, Kyle picked up Stan from under his arms and took off into the air carrying him, and Cartman was left behind.

"Ay wait up!" Cartman shouted angrily and ran as fast a fat kid could run to downtown.

Kenny arrived on the scene first, followed by Kyle and Stan a few moments later. Everyone in town was in complete panic. There were several people breaking into banks and stores and stealing what they could and any police were too busy arguing with other officials on what to do about the meteor. The giant flaming space rock was currently visible in the sky blocking the sun and getting closer by the minute.

"What do we do?" Kenny asked looking around at all the complete chaos.

"I've go it!" Kyle said quickly and continued. "Stan and I will stop the meteor while Kenny captures all the burglars".

"Ay...*pant*...what about...me?" Cartman asked who had just caught up with them and was completely out of breath from running.

"You don't have any powers. What are you going to do?" Kyle asked irritated.

"Look you guys I am part of the Fearsome Four and I am going to help!" Cartman angrily yelled.

"Fine then go help Kenny catch the bad guys," said Kyle.

Cartman pointed in Kyle's face and said, "Why would I listen to you Jewboy?"

Before Kyle could do anything but glare Stan quickly said, "Damn it Cartman we don't have time for this! Just go help Kenny!".

Right after he said this they all heard a women scream and saw her point in the sky , "Oh my God its getting closer!"

Knowing that they had no more time to argue everyone went with Kyle's idea. Kyle picked Stan up again and they flew straight up towards the meteor. As they got close enough to it Kyle said, "Ready Stan?"

"Yeah," his best friend replied.

Kyle then began to pick up speed then threw Stan as hard as he could right at the giant space rock. Kyle stayed back and Stan flew through the air and punched the meteor with his fist. The second his fist came in contact with the rock it broke into many smaller pieces leaving Stan completely uninjured.

As he began to fall Kyle caught Stan and they both saw the smaller pieces of rock still hurtling towards South Park.

"Kyle people could still get hurt by those!" said Stan.

"Leave that to me," said Kyle.

Still carrying Stan, Kyle flew down to the meteor pieces and started to shoot them with his heat vision. The blast made the rocks break into harmless dust.

Meanwhile Kenny was running at lightning speed grabbing criminals and throwing them into the local jail. It was happing so fast all anyone could see was an orange and brown blur coming to the robbers and running off to the jail with them. The only thing Cartman was doing was opening the jail cell doors and shutting and locking them once Kenny did all the work.

When Kyle finished zapping the last rock into dust he flew down and landed in the middle of the street and set Stan down next to him. Just then Kenny bolted over to join them in admiring their progress. "Great idea Kyle, our abilities worked perfectly and we saved the town!" Stan said happily.

While Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were busy giving each other high fives Cartman came out of the police station. He saw a group of reporters nearby getting ready to go and speak with his friends and went up to them.

"Excuse me but are you planning on speaking with my friends?" Cartman asked them in his 'official sounding' voice.

The press all looked at at Cartman and a women reporter said, "Why yes, we want to ask those heroes a few questions".

Cartman snickered and replied, "Well I'm the leader of the Fearsome Four and you can asked me all the questions you want".

The press exchanged glances then all responded at the same time. Cameras flashed and all the reporters started all asking Cartman questions and holding their microphones up to him.

Nearby Stan, Kyle, and Kenny noticed Cartman getting all the attention and didn't like it. "What the hell is Cartman doing?" Kyle asked.

Kenny using his super hearing could hear every word and angrily said, "He's taking credit for what we did! He barely helped me at all and now he's saying that he is our leader!".

"What?!" Kyle and Stan both yelled outraged.

"I have a feeling that Cartman is not going to be a very good super hero," said Stan.

**So check out those pictures if you like. I hope you liked chapter 4**.


	5. Hired and Fired

**Hey welcome back!**

**Chapter 5**

**Hired and Fired**

Once the press finished speaking with Cartman they all left not even bothering to talk to the other members of the Fearsome Four. Cartman smugly went over to his angry friends after everyone else was gone.

"Cartman why the hell did you say you were the leader?!" Kyle asked.

"Yeah you barely did anything to help!" Kenny agreed.

"And you don't have any powers," Stan added.

Cartman became agitated and said, "Look you buttholes, this team needs a leader and I am perfect for the job!"

"No you're not! You would make a terrible leader!" Kyle shouted.

"Shut up Jew!" Cartman fired back.

Stan got between them and said, "Guys stop it. Let's go to our headquarters and discuss this,"

"Where's that?" Kenny questioned.

"My clubhouse in my backyard," said Stan.

"Great idea that would make a great headquarters," Kyle agreed.

Kyle then picked up his best friend and took off to Stan's house. Kenny bolted after them leaving Cartman alone again.

"You guys I am seriously getting pissed off!" Eric yelled after them and started running in the same direction.

When everyone was finally in the clubhouse (the others had to wait a long time for Cartman of course) they held a meeting about who should be the leader.

"I think I should be the leader because my brain is more advanced than you dumbasses," said Cartman.

"You're not smarter than us fatass. You are a retard!" said Kyle.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be leader," Cartman demanded.

Kyle started to count on his fingers while saying, "Well let's see; you're an asshole, an idiot, and you don't have any powers!"

"Geez I one asked for one reason," Cartman muttered under his breath.

"I think Kyle should be the leader. He was the one who came up with the idea on how to save the town," said Stan.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed.

"What?! No way I am taking orders from a Jew!" Cartman shouted making everyone glare at him.

"Well we are going to vote on it," said Stan "So who votes for Cartman?"

Cartman was the only one who raised his hand causing him to glare at his friends.

"That's one vote. Now who votes for Kyle?" Stan asked and raised his hand.

Kenny and Kyle also raised their hand and Stan said, "So it's decided, Kyle is the leader of the Fearsome Four".

Stan and Kyle did a high five while Cartman folded his arms and said, "There is no way I am listening to Kyle".

Everyone scowled at Cartman and Kyle replied, "Fine then you can leave!"

"That's it, screw you guys. I'm going home," said Cartman and started to climb down the ladder to the clubhouse.

As Cartman was walking away Kyle yelled out the window after him, "Don't bother coming back fatass! You're not part of our team any more!"

Cartman turned around and shouted back, "That's fine I don't want to be part of your gay little team anyway!".

He then left Stan's yard and angrily walked on the sidewalk towards home. "God damn assholes. They think they're so much better than me! I hate them. Especially that stinking Jew!" he said to himself.

The more he thought about it the angrier Cartman became. He then became so furious that he stopped walking, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists in rage. A car drove down the street nearby and just as it was passing Cartman it was shot very high up into the air. It flipped in mid-air, landed back into the street upside down, and caught on fire. The driver managed to escape the wrecked car and run away right before the entire vehicle exploded.

Cartman opened his eyes and stared at what was left of the car completely shocked. Once he realized that he had caused the accident he sneered and gave an evil laugh. Cartman then ran home to practice his new powers and to take his revenge.

**Please review. **


	6. The Titanic Three

**Well this time my computer died for good. I went to turn it on and nothing happened. We got help and they said the motherboard was dead so it was unusable. Because of this we had to get a whole new computer. Believe me I was going crazy without a computer.**

**I finished my other story in case you're interested. I'm not quite sure when I will post another story since I'm back at school now :(**

**Chapter 6**

**The Titanic Three**

"What are we going to do now? Without Cartman we can't be the Fearsome Four anymore," Stan noted.

"Dude screw him we don't need that fatass. We just need a new name," said Kyle.

"Like what?" Kenny asked.

After a long discussion they decided on being called The Titanic Three. Stan then suggested they go watch the news to see if South Park need more help. Kenny and Kyle agreed and went into Stan's house.

Before they could even turn on the TV however Stan's mom Sharon came into the room. "Stanley Marsh I saw you and your friends on the news. What do you think you were doing putting yourself in danger like that!" she yelled.

"Mom it's okay we were just helping people and besides we have super powers now so no one can hurt us," said Stan.

"I know you all have powers. I saw what you could do on the news. How did you get powers anyway?" she asked.

"It's a long story, now please let us protect South Park. Please!" Stan half begged.

"Okay I just don't want you boys getting hurt," said Sharon.

"We won't Mrs. Marsh, we're super heroes no one will mess with us. Also can you please call my mom so she doesn't worry?"said Kyle.

"Sure Kyle and do you want me to call your parents too Kenny?" Sharon asked.

"No that's okay. My parents are alcoholics so they don't care," said Kenny.

"Oh," said Sharon and she left the living room.

Once she was gone Kyle turned on the TV which was already on the news channel. The second it was turned on the words "Breaking News!" appeared on the screen.

"Tom I'm standing once again in South Park Colorado where another catastrophe is taking place. We have just discovered that a hooded figure is attacking the town and its civilians," said the reporter.

Just then a large explosion erupted behind the surprised reporter and the camera was cut off.

"Let's go Titanic Three!" said Kyle and hovered just above the floor and picked up Stan. Kenny bolted over to the front door and opened it so Kyle and Stan could fly out with Kenny running just below them.

When they arrived on the scene everyone seemed to be in even more in panic than before and even the police were panicking. There was so much chaos that no one seemed to even notice the three heroes arrive.

It didn't take long for them to find who was causing the problems. A person in a black hooded cloak was chasing everyone. He didn't look like he was any taller than the boys were and he had his face hidden with the hood. He turned to look at them and Kyle shouted, "Let's go!"

As they were charging at the figure he removed his hood revealing that it was Eric Cartman. The boys stopped in their tracks and all said very surprised, "Cartman?!"

**I'm sure most of you knew who it was but I still wanted to make it somewhat a surprise.**


	7. Betrayal

**Hi welcome back**

**Chapter 7**

**Betrayal**

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny stared at Cartman as he stared back snickering at them. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood down and was wearing black pants. He also was not wearing his signature blue and yellow hat so his brown hair was visible.

After a moment Cartman broke the silence and said slyly, "How's it going buttholes?"

"What the hell are you doing fatass?" Kyle asked.

"What does it look like Jewboy? I'm taking over this town and there's nothing you fags can do about it!" Cartman replied.

Kenny, Kyle, and Stan exchanged quick glances then the three of them all started cracking up laughing.

"Ay! What is so god damn funny?!" Cartman demanded.

Stan wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Well Cartman maybe the fact that you don't have any powers and we're just going to kick your ass".

Cartman folded his arms and said smiling evilly, "Oh really?"

Just then a car came flying in behind Cartman over his head and right at the boys. Kenny and Kyle flew/ran out of the way in time but Stan wasn't so lucky. The car slammed into Stan and landing on top of him. Kyle and Kenny stared shocked at the wrecked car for only a few seconds before Stan lifted it over his head and dropped it next to him.

"Cartman, how the hell did you do that?" Stan asked brushing himself off.

"Yeah I thought you don't have any powers," said Kenny.

Cartman laughed and put his hands out in front of him. Dark red fire-like energy erupted from his palms and he slowly flew up into the air above the others. "Not anymore assholes!" he shouted.

Kenny and Stan looked at Kyle with looks on their faces that clearly said; 'what do we do?'

Without hesitation Kyle yelled and pointed up at Cartman, "Let's get him!"

The rest of the Titanic Three obeyed their leader and attacked. Stan picked up the car that was just thrown at him and chucked it at Cartman. Eric stared hard at the incoming car and it suddenly stopped in mid-air and started glowing green. A second later the vehicle broke into a million parts and fell to the ground not harming him at all.

A very surprised Stan stood there while Kyle charged. He flew up to Cartman at top speed with his fists out in front of him as he went. Just as he was about to hit his enemy Cartman grabbed Kyle by one of his hands and threw him away with surprising strength. Before Kyle had time to recover Cartman's fists started flaming red again and he threw a fireball of energy at Kyle. The boy with the green hat was hit head on by it and started to fall towards the ground. Right before Kyle came in contact with the street an orange blur that was Kenny bolted over to him and caught him just in time. Kenny set his leader down and Kyle said, "Thanks Kenny".

Kenny gave him a quick salute then bolted over to where Cartman was. Eric was currently hovering just above the ground down the street and around the corner looking for Kyle. Kenny reached Cartman in no time at all and started to run in circles around him. Before Cartman had time to realized what the hooded boy was doing a large tornado began to quickly form around him. Once it was large enough and had completely engulfed Cartman Kenny stopped running and watched his progress.

Cartman yelled out from inside the tornado as he was spinning around. A recovered Kyle and Stan came up behind Kenny and also watched. The tornado was only effective for a moment however because suddenly an explosion erupted from in the tornado causing it to disappear and knock the three boys off their feet.

When the smoke cleared Cartman landed on the ground looking at his former team. Stan quickly got to his feet, ran over to a nearby street light and grabbed it. Using his super strength he snapped it off and used it as a bat to hit Cartman sending him crashing into a nearby store display window. Before Cartman had a chance to recover from the hit Kenny bolted over to Cartman, jumped up, and kicked him at full speed. Kyle then fired his heat vision from his eyes and hit Cartman as Kenny jumped out of the way and sped back over to his friends.

After staring at the broken display window all in a fighting stance the boys did not see Cartman return from out of the building. "Yes we defeated him!" said Stan.

Kenny and Kyle also seemed to be sure that they had won and they all started cheering and gave one another high fives.

Their celebration was cut short however when Kenny's super senses picked up something. He turned to the window and curiously went over to it peering inside through the broken glass. "What is it Kenny?" Stan asked also walking over to the window. Kyle however was more cautious and stay several feet away. Before he could tell his friends to be careful the entire interior of the building lit up bright red.

Kyle was the first to realize what was going to happen next and flew out of the way shouting, "Look out!!"

Stan and Kenny didn't hear him in time and were hit with a powerful red blast from in the building. The two boys were sent flying backwards. Stan slammed into a store across the street causing large cracks to form in the brick walls. The small building collapsed on top of Stan covering him in large pieces of brick. Kenny was shot into a street light and hit his head so hard that the pole dented. He then fell to the ground and didn't move.

Kyle who did not get hurt was horrified. He flew over to the pile of bricks and began to frantically dig at the pile searching for his best friend. After a moment he was able to find Stan and pull him out of the rubble. He didn't have any seen injuries thanks to his indestructible power but he was unconscious and didn't wake up. Kyle then flew over to where Kenny was. Kenny's was bleeding badly but was not unconscious, he was dead.

When Kyle realized this he shouted, "Oh my God, he killed Kenny! You bastard!"

Kyle then suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Cartman casually walking over to him. "Well it looks like it's just you and me now Kahl".

**Writing battle scenes can be difficult. I'm glad I have had practice with writing Teen Titan stories. Anyway please review and keep reading. The next chapter is going to be epic in my opinion.**


	8. Epic Battle

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I've just been so busy.**

**I'm surprised I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but oh well. I think this chapter is better anyway.**

**Chapter 8**

**Epic Battle**

"You're going to pay for what you did Cartman!" Kyle yelled getting into a fighting stance.

Cartman got ready to fight as well and said, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to this Kahl".

Then at the same time they both took off into the air and the battle began. The two boys were hovering high above the ground when Kyle shot his heat vision at Cartman. Reacting fast Eric waved a hand in front of himself and a green glowing energy shield appeared. The heat blast ricocheted off the shield and back at Kyle. He managed to dodge his own attack but was not ready for what happened next.

A glowing green car that had been summoned by Cartman from the ground was flying right at the Jewish boy. The car hit him sending Kyle flying backwards and start to fall out of the sky. As he was falling the car he was hit by started to fall as well right above him. Luckily Kyle was able to recover just in time to fly out of the way of the car so he wouldn't get crushed between the vehicle and the street.

He flew back up to an unprepared Cartman and hit him head on with his fists. Cartman yelled out in surprise as he was sent backwards but quickly regained himself. Right as Kyle began to charge at him again Cartman he suddenly disappeared causing Kyle to stop flying and look around.

When Kyle could not find Cartman anywhere he flew lower to the ground thinking he must be hiding somewhere. He still didn't see him until suddenly Cartman appeared hovering right above him. Kyle only had time to look up at him before Cartman hit him with a red blast causing in to slam into the ground.

Kyle had hit the street to hard that it cracked but luckily Kyle's powers prevented him from getting seriously injured. Cartman was laughing above Kyle as he slowly got to his hands and knee panting. Kyle then got to his feet after a moment and shouted to Cartman, "I don't care how tough you are fatass! I'm not letting you win!"

"Don't worry Kyle it will all be over very soon," said Cartman and laughed again.

Kyle knew now that he could not defeat Cartman since he was so much more powerful. Kyle then got an idea and took off into the air past Cartman yelling, "Catch me if you can fat boy!"

Kyle flew as fast as he could away from Cartman while he was shouting back. "Ay don't call me fat!"

Cartman angrily flew after Kyle who was leading him out of South Park. Kyle could fly a bit faster than Cartman could but he was still able to catch up to Kyle enough to be right behind him. The only thing on Kyle's mind was to get to his destination as quickly as possible. Cartman on the other hand only wanted to get Kyle.

As they were flying all that could be seen high in the sky was a green and orange blur followed by and mostly black one zooming by. Cartman fired a red blast at Kyle who was just able to dodge. Kyle didn't turn around and fight back however because he knew if he were to be defeated then his plan would fail. Instead Kyle kept flying as fast as he could trying he best to avoid Cartman's attacks.

Fifteen minutes later Cartman was still trying to take Kyle down. Even if Cartman managed to get in front of Kyle he would just try his best to get past his over weighted opponent and keep on going. Cartman had managed to hit Kyle several times whether it was a super powered attack or being slammed into from behind but no matter what Kyle never fought back. This began to annoy Cartman who was currently trying to catch up to the boy again so he shouted, "Why aren't you fighting back? Are you scared Kahl?"

Kyle resisted every urge to shout and fight back and stuck to his plan. A few moments later Kyle could see his goal in the distance and was relieved since he was getting weak from Cartman's attacks.

Kyle flew closer to his goal which was the toxic waste factory. The same one that he had received their powers from. He fired his heat vision at a window making the glass shatter. He flew through the now open window and into the large room containing all the toxic waste.

Knowing that Cartman was not far behind Kyle quickly descended down to the waste tanks and started to read the labels. "There got to be an antidote for Cartman's powers somewhere," he said to himself.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and a huge hole was blown into the side of the brick wall. When the smoke cleared Cartman could be seen hovering in the middle of the hole. Once Cartman spotted him, Kyle knew that he had no choice now. He had to fight back.

Cartman charged at his opponent and so did Kyle. Right before they were about to collide Kyle flew up and out of the way behind a surprised Cartman. Just as Eric was able to stop charging and turn around Kyle shot his heat vision at him causing him to fall from the sky. Before Cartman had a chance to regain himself he fell head first into a tank of green toxic waste just as Kyle had planned.

When Cartman surfaced from being in the toxic he tried to fly out of it but found that he could not. Panicking a little he swam to a latter at the edge of the tank and climbed out. Once he was on the ground Kyle flew down to Eric and said, "You made me do it Cartman. I had to make you powers go away because you were using them for evil".

Before Cartman could say anything through he began to feel strange. He grunted and fell to his hands and knees while Kyle backed away slightly. Cartman began to shake and looked at one of his hands to see it changing. His fingernails were growing and turning into long, sharp, silver claws. Then they both heard a ripping sound and Kyle saw big black wings that looked almost bat or dragon-like were growing on his back and tearing through his cloak. Two silver horns appeared on his head and he developed long fangs.

Kyle was very surprised by Cartman's sudden transformation as Eric was looking himself over. He then smiled and said to Kyle, "This isn't over,"

Cartman flapped his newly developed wings and went up into the air ready to fight. Kyle quickly got over his shock and flew up after Cartman. He tried to punch the over weighted boy but he dodged and swiped a clawed hand at Kyle scratching him in the chest and ripping through his costume shirt. Kyle put a hand to where he was scratched and felt blood through his glove. He then looked up at Cartman and angrily shot his heat vision at him sending Eric flying in to a wall and cracking it.

Cartman frantically flapped his wings to keep airborne and saw Kyle charging at him again. Cartman quickly lowered his head and flew at Kyle who tried to stop in time but was too late. Cartman hit him with his horns and Kyle fell into a different tank of toxic waste.

He quickly surfaced, spit out some waste, and looked up angrily at Cartman. He tried to shoot heat vision at Cartman but was unable to. Kyle then began to feel strange and he fell back under the surface of the toxic.

A few moments later he came back up again and climbed out of the tank no longer looking like himself. His whole body was covered in green scales. He had grown a snout which looked like a short alligator's and had a mouth full of sharp teeth under his snout just like an alligator. His arms and legs were longer an more muscular with claws on his hands and shorter ones on his feet. Sharp spines could be seen going down his back. He had also grown a reptile-like tail which had spines on it as well. His costume was very ripped from his sudden change along with his hat which had two green horns poking through the top. Overall he appeared to be a new species of reptile.

Kyle looked at his self horrified and said with a deeper growling voice, "Look at what you've done fatass!"

Cartman who was still flying laughed hysterically causing Kyle to make a frightening roar at Cartman. As he was laughing Kyle jumped up and grabbed the side of a tank with his claws and jumped even higher to where Cartman was. He tackled his foe mid-air sending them both down to the ground with Kyle on top. They hit the ground hard and each began to bite and claw at any part of their opponent they could get to.

Since Kyle was slightly bigger than Cartman now the fatter boy was getting more beat up. When Eric realized this and because of how angry and ferocious Kyle was being he knew he needed to do something fast or else Kyle was going to tear him apart.

Getting an idea Cartman managed to kick Kyle off of him and fly back up into the air. He saw a nearby tank of red toxic waste and quickly flew into it. When he got out he saw that he still looked the same. Also that Kyle was on all fours charging at him.

Before Kyle could get to him however his eyes began to glow red and he felt himself growing larger. Much larger in fact, to the point that Kyle stopped running to looked up at Cartman. He kept on getting bigger to that point that his head broke through the ceiling of the factory which was several stories tall.

Kyle looked up at the ten story tall cloaked and mutated Cartman and said, "Jesus Christ dude!"

Cartman tried to step on Kyle who managed to jump out of the way in time. Kyle then used his claws to climb up the same tank of red waste and dive into it.

When he came out he still looked the same like Cartman did until his eyes glowed red and he quickly grew to the size of Cartman. They both walked out of the factory by destroying half of it and breaking most of the tanks of toxic waste. They were both still wearing a giant version of their torn outfits which became even more torn when the began to fight again.

From far away people could see the two of them fighting which looked like a giant monster battle. They were both getting exhausted from fighting when Kyle noticed something in the corner of his eye. Sitting there in the factory among the rubble and destroyed waste tanks was on very large remaining tank of blue toxic waste.

Knowing that this was his only chance Kyle backed up to it, picked it up by wrapping his tail around it, and threw some of it at Cartman. The blue liquid splashed all over him and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Noooo!," he yelled as he felt himself begin to shrink.

When he was finished changing he realized that he was back to his normal self with no powers or mutations. He was simply a fat nine year old boy wearing a ripped black cloak. Kyle bent down to look at the defenseless Cartman who was now terrified of the gigantic boy. Kyle smiled and blew a some air out of his mouth. Cartman yelled out and went flying and landed on the ground several yards away. Eric groaned and passed out when he landed.

Kyle gave a roaring laugh and splashed the antidote on himself. His eyes stopped glowing and he shrank to his normal size completely normal and not mutated. Kyle straightened his ripped costume and walked over to Cartman.

"Boy I'm glad this is over," Kyle said.

After taking a cab back to South Park with a struggling Cartman, Kyle turned him into the police were he faced several months of juvenal hall. Kyle found that Stan was okay and Kenny was alive again. He gave his friends some of the antidote which he had brought in a jar and cured them of their powers. They all had agreed it was for the best.

When Kyle told Stan and Kenny everything that had happened Stan said, "Wow Kyle you sure made a good leader,"

Kyle smiled and gave a high-five to his best friend and the three of them went home. They didn't think much of all that had happened. After all they were in South Park.

**The End**

**Wow that took a long time to write. I hope it wasn't too hard to read. Like I said before I think battle scenes are difficult to write. Anyway tell me what you thought. Did you like it?**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for my next story. Bye. **


End file.
